


Lower Your Eyelids To Die With The Sun

by bonestilts (orphan_account)



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Adam is a bloody matchmaker, Andrew doesn't know how to express himself, Eventual Romance, M/M, Mutual Pining, Road Trip, Slow Burn, Steven is anxious and just wants to have a good time, Worth It, Worth It AU, trying to be as american as possible but im australian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bonestilts
Summary: Steven convinces Andrew and Adam to come on a road trip around America with him, it wasn't the best decision he'd ever made.





	Lower Your Eyelids To Die With The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy this, you fools. im head over heels for standrew.  
> ALSO A MOHAWK IS A GAS STATION. I LOOKE DIT UP LMAO  
> Title: M83 song

Exactly a week after the last Worth It upload and exactly a day after his trip to the car rentals, Steven pushed up out of his desk chair and made his way over to where Adam and Andrew sat. He swerved past Rie on the way in attempt to avoid making small conversation with her, he enjoyed his time with her dearly but his mind was set on getting to Andrew and proposing to him his new video idea. Finally making it over to their shared desk space, Steven slapped a hand down on each of Andrew and Adam’s shoulders, causing them both to jump.

“You guys are going to be so excited for what I’ve got planned for you.” 

Andrew wheeled his chair around to face Steven standing between him and Adam, “Oh, Steven, I don’t think, well, I’m actually––“ His voice was just as monotone and dry as Steven remembered.

“Nuh-uh. No excuses this time, Andrew. You’re going come whether you like it or not, this one’s important to me.” Steven tightened his grip on the blonde’s shoulder, staring down at him in an oddly intense way that he could tell made Andrew slightly uncomfortable. He felt Andrew’s shoulder become tighter and released his grip.

Adam broke through with a nod, and even a tiny smile playing on his lips, “In that case, you came just in time. I’ve just rendered my last video and sent it off to HQ, so I’m all in.” 

Steven sprung off the ground with that news and pulled out his phone, “Now that’s what I wanna hear!” Steven stopped Adam from standing up, “But, wait, we’re not going today. It’s for tomorrow. I was thinking I’d record the intro now though, so it looks, y’know –– normal.”

Steven had already started to film himself when Andrew interjected, forcing him to turn his phone back off, “Wait, Steven, I’m serious about not being able to go today, I’m really fucking busy.” Steven lowered his arm which held the recording device.

“It’s not just for the day, we’re going on a trip this time. If it’s that bad you can bring your laptop and work whilst we’re there.” Steven looked to Adam who silently agreed with what he was saying. Andrew surprised himself by feeling annoyed that Adam only took his side when the matter involved food. 

As fun as filming another Worth It episode sounded, Andrew didn’t have the time to go on another trip, HQ had warned him about his lack of producing and advised him to work more behind camera, just like he spent the previous years doing. Steven was aware of this, he was present when Andrew received the phone call when they were driving back from a restaurant one time. Despite that, Steven could see the joy Andrew got from being on camera, could see how relaxed his shoulders looked and how much brighter his eyes became. The spotlight was where Andrew belonged. Especially when being in the spotlight meant tasting multiple different foods and pretending to be professionals. Steven was going to do his very best to push Andrew into agreeing with this.

“Which country would we be going to?” 

He almost forgot how curious Andrew got, all the while looking like he couldn’t give a single care in the world. “I can’t tell you that, this one is a secret.”

“I’m not letting you lead me somewhere blindfolded, Steven. How do I know you’re not going to drive me to some deserted wasteland and brutally murder me?”

Steven laughed out his nose, “First of all, no one said anything about blindfolds, and secondly, what makes you think I know how to successfully get away with murder?” 

“I never said it would be successful,” Andrew gave him a wonky smile, it made Steven’s lips tighten.

“Well, in that case, you’re just going to have to trust me.” 

Andrew hesitated, then groaned into the hands stubbing at his face, “Alright, fine. You can keep it a secret, or whatever, but I at least deserve to know which country we’d be in, for weather and clothes and stuff like that.” 

“Good point, okay, we’ll be staying in America the entire time.” 

Andrew looked up in surprise, “We will?”

Steven nodded, the excitement bubbling inside him already acting as a threat to keeping his trip mysterious. “Yep, nothing too difficult. We won’t be needing to learn another language any time soon.” 

“Yeah,” Andrew scoffed a short laugh, “Thank God for that, huh.” There was a pause between his words, it left them both staring awkwardly at the clutter around Andrew’s desk. “So, uh, how long will we be gone?” Andrew turned back to his computer then, saving the project that was currently on his desktop and closing it shortly after.

“Oh, we won’t be gone for too long, maybe a week, maybe a little longer than a week, maybe shorter, maybe––“

“Make up your mind, Steven. How long?”

“No longer than a week. Promise.” He felt himself tense with the lie, praying for Andrew not to point out his now noticeable rigid posture.

There was a beat of silence where he could see Andrew physically thinking. Steven felt like he was waiting for his lottery numbers to be called out, his numbers of course being Andrew’s final notion of consent, his agreement to coming along. It made Steven create fists in his hoodie pocket. He would have looked over to Adam for dramatic effect, and behind that excuse; to ease the anxiety within him, but Adam had already left to go retrieve his camera and the microphones from storage in advance. 

“Okay, I’ll come. I have to be back in LA by Tuesday, though.” 

Steven knew they would definitely not be back by then, the trip would take ten days, at least. Doubt crept its way up into his throat and his mind strived to be truthful but his mouth betrayed, “Sure thing. What’s happening next Thursday?” 

“I’m having dinner with my girlfriend and her parents.” Andrew said it under his breath so that Steven had to strain his ears to hear it, he added even more quietly, “I really need to be there.” 

Steven nodded mutely, never knowing how to reply, especially when it involved areas he had no experience in. And especially when it’s Andrew. 

He reminds Andrew when to get to the office the next morning one last time before drifting away to go chat with Ned and Shane. The day ended pretty quickly after that, Steven finished up a few documents, helped Eugene by holding a boom and sent off the last of his emails. He got back to his car at six and drove back home to finalise his own baggage for their All American trip. There was no driving to work the next day. 

————— 

“Oh, my God. What have you done this time, Steven?” 

Steven watched as Andrew circled the caravan he hired. Well, it was almost a caravan, it was the cheapest road trip vehicle Steven could get his hands on, which meant that many would identify it as just a camper van. It was stunning though, its bottom was painted red which contrasting beautifully with the cream base, there was a flower illustration on the outside roof for any helicopters to gaze upon, the wheels were lined with white and most importantly, the inside was aesthetic as fuck. 

“Got us all a sick looking ride, that’s what.” He smiled widely at Adam, who stood back and gazed at the vehicle they’d be stinking up in for the next few days. 

“You know what this reminds me of? Scooby Doo. We’re like the new and improved Scooby gang.” Adam inquires softly, smiling at Steven’s work and making him feel giddy inside, something that Andrew had pushed away with his criticism.

Andrew scoffs, kicking at the few stones lying around in the staff car park, “Shane and Ryan are the Scooby gang, we’re just a group of amateurs pretending to know how food should taste.” 

“Oh –– come on, Andrew, don’t be so negative.” Steven’s voice is too high for his liking, he’s almost broken a sweat and is dangerously close to begging at this point. He’s desperate to get them on the road and drive them far, far away from the office; where their last chances to change their minds are averted. And he needs this, oh, he really needs this. After years of working with people he constantly felt anxious around and now to have the opportunity to spent a week travelling with the only two people in the office he feels particularly comfortable and oddly at home with? Yeah, he fucking needs this. “It’s going to be great, we’re going to have a fantastic time. Just imagine all the delicious types of food we’ll have along the way, dude.” 

He has to be selling it now because Andrew eventually huffs his final curse out his mouth and steps into the vehicle. Steven almost shouts in relief, the feeling is scarily equivalent to getting a good catch in Pokemon Go.

“He’s so goddamn hard to tame, like a stubborn cat.” Steven laughs loudly, probably from his nerves and picturing Andrew as a cat, and follows after Adam slowly as he, too, enters the van. 

This was a massive deal to Steven, this was his time to shine, to bond himself tightly with Adam and Andrew in hopes that he won’t ever have to question his friendships ever again. It was a massive deal for Steven to have such close friends, he’d always lost them after a year or so, and there was always a part of him that urged him to prove himself to them every day. Only that seemed to make things worse when he over did it, by now he was the master at picking up when the conversation was going sideways or his friends were starting to feel awkward. So far, Jen has been his closest friend as the years working at Buzzfeed progresses, then Andrew came into the picture, bringing along Adam and Steven was overwhelmed with happiness. Making friends is definitely one of the hardest things Steven has had to do in his entire life, communicating with other people is so intense, so out of his skill-set league. Doesn’t help that Steven is a dangerous over-thinker and forgets to keep things simple, instead overanalysing.

Steven slumps down into the drivers seat and looks back of his shoulder to Adam, who was sitting comfortable on the bigger pieces of furniture in the caravan, a pale couch that surrounded a small island bench. Andrew is beside Steven, flicking around with his mic when he stops him with a hand.

“We’re, actually, we’re not filming today.” 

Andrew looks confused for a moment, “Why not?” 

“I thought, maybe, we could just–– uh, that it would be better if we got into the groove of things, you know. Before we start filming the new episode.” There was no doubt in his mind that Andrew couldn’t sense how nervous he was right now, and fuck, Steven hadn’t even thought about when they’d be filming, his mind was too occupied with the actual idea of going on a road trip with them both.

Andrew’s facial expression didn’t chance, when does it ever? He slowly unclipped the mic from his shirt collar and pulled his shirt up from the hem, tugging the mic down through the opening by his stomach. Steven was forced to watch the entire thing, for there wasn’t even the option to draw his eyes away, no way. Suddenly he was overcome by doubt, what had he just gotten himself into, was there any way he would get back to LA with a stronger friendship with these two than the one they had started with? If anything, Steven proposed that by the end of their trip, the two of them would want nothing to do with him.

Steven abruptly turned his head back to Adam who quickly got back to reorganising his camera bag, as if he could trick Steven into thinking he hadn’t also seen the entire thing. Adam flicked his eyes up to give him a pitiful look. Goddamnit.

“Right! Let’s go,” Steven cleared his throat, checking his pocket for the keys, “Did you both make sure all of our stuff is here? I don’t want to be going back for anything.” Even if they had left something, Steven was positive he wouldn’t turn back anyway.

“Everything is here, we’re all set to go.” Adam gave him the thumbs up in the rearview mirror, and with that; the engine started and Steven pulled them out of the staff parking lot.

————— 

They’d been driving for nearly an hour when Andrew felt his overpowering thirst for caffeine, he had forgotten to make himself some that morning before they left. So far he’d just been staring out the window, marvelling at the reflection of the camper van in the glass of each store as they passed, all wobbly, like those funny mirrors Andrew had seen as a kid. There were moments where he was brought out of his thoughts by Steven and Adam’s voices, carrying a steady conversation that he was sure neither of them would remember in an hours time. Funny that. Although this time when he was shaken from his current daydream, which was what it would feel like to sit in a bathtub of coffee; and how expensive that would be (would there be donuts too?), he took genuine interest in Steven’s words.

“Hey– Andrew, Adam needs to pee, cause he’s an idiot and didn’t go beforehand, so I’m going to stop at a gas station, maybe you wanna get out and stretch your legs?” 

It took him by surprise, the question. Why on earth would he need to stretch his legs? They had only been in here for around 40 minutes. It took him a moment to register Steven’s query as just being nice, curse his instinctual doubt. 

“Yeah, I think I’ll pop in to get something too.” 

“Cool.” 

Cue Andrew looking back out the window whilst fully aware Steven drowns himself in awkward, not to mention uncomfortable, silence. It wasn’t on purpose, him being quiet and cold, he genuinely enjoyed silence whilst riding in cars, but once the realisation hit that he’d be in this exact vehicle sitting with these exact men for the next few days; he presumed he’d have to step up his people skills and interact more. He stifled a groan, entirely in the mood to spend at least another half hour staring out the window whilst the last of the buildings disappeared, instead he turned his body a little so he was facing Steven more.

_Come on, come on. You know the basics, Andrew. Strike up the conversation._

“When’s the last time you’ve been on one of these?” He questioned himself for being so vague, it caught Steven’s attention nonetheless, even earning him a small smile, and he gave himself a point.

“Been on a road trip?” 

“Yeah, travelling on wheels, exploring varies cities. With friends.” Was it a hit to Steven’s social anxiety? Maybe, as well as pure interest.

Steven gave him a side glance, raising his eyebrows in an amused manner, “Actually, I’ve never been on a road trip, this is my first time.” 

“What? Are you telling me that I’m officially taking your road trip cherry?” 

Steven scrunched his face up, cringing but also snorting with laughter, “Andrew! Ugh, no, no!” The corners of Andrew’s lips turned upwards.

“You’re right, I’m sorry, I was being selfish. Me _and_ Adam.”

This caused another ripple of laughter out of Steven’s chest, he slapped his hand down on the steering wheel a few times and Adam snickered through his palm in the back, obviously entertained. Andrew gazed at Steven proudly, washing himself in the joy of making others laugh, and noticed the dusting of embarrassment on the driver’s cheeks.

Once it died down, Steven continues, “Yeah, but no, this is my first road trip. I’m happy it’s with you guys too, legit.” 

He took that in, “We’re in the same boat, kind of,” 

“Really?” 

“Mhm, I’ve only been on one other road trip but it was just me and her. It’s my first time with a group.” Andrew missed the way Steven’s arm stiffened at the mention of a female.

Adam poked his head between their seats, “Anyone wanna know about my road trip experiences?” Steven gave a short laugh and Andrew sighed, rolling his eyes jokingly.

“Fine, how about you then, Adam?”

“Oh, so kind of you to ask,” Steven laughed again, “I’ve been on three road trips before, each ending as badly as the last.”

“No way, what happened?” 

Andrew heard Adam slide around, shifting his positioning on the couch so that he didn’t have to lean so far forward to speak to them clearly. “I went on two during my gap year and my God, it was disastrous. It was like The Hangover came to life, we lost one of my mates in and some girl from my senior class was wrapped up in some drug scandal. We were tailgated on some road in the outback one night and they almost pushed us off the road. Of course, being so far away from any towns, we couldn’t reach the police.” 

Andrew had by now turned around fully to face Adam, with his mouth hanging open in disbelief, “Holy fuck, Adam. You could write a book with that shit, where were you guys?” 

“We thought it would be fun to road trip in Australia, and it was bloody fun, I’ll tell you that. We drove around the North, went to Uluru, Kings Canyon, Alice Springs, took a plane to go hiking by Buller, visited Hell’s Gap, almost fell of Crosscut Saw, almost got hit by lightning on Mt Speculation, went skiing on Hotham.”

“Adam!” Steven’s voice was loud and pitched, Andrew started laughing at the absurdity of Adam’s story although he didn’t recognise majority of the places he listed, “Why didn’t you ever tell us you did all of this? That’s amazing, man. You went to Uluru and hiked up mountains? Whoa.” 

“Yeah, it was crazy fun. We should go to Australia some time. _Together_.” 

“We should.” Andrew stated with a smile, briefly turning back to the window where he was met with nothing but grass and dirt, he turned back to Adam, “But why did it end badly? It sounded incredible.” 

Adam nodded, “Yeah, well, I mean, that girl I mentioned earlier, from graduation, she was high the entire time and almost got us into a lot of trouble when she tried to steal our caravan, we also think that the dudes knocking us off the road were probably her dealers or something. Crazy stuff. And, oh–– when we first started hiking, one of our guys wandered off at night thinking he heard a drop bear.” Steven kept his eyes on the road but held his breath, “We found him a day later, turns out it was just some birds rustling the trees.” 

Andrew blew air out his mouth, defeated by his story. He didn’t think he’d ever have such a wild experience like that in his life. “Adam, jeez man, that’s one hell of a story.” Steven nodded dramatically, snorting a little when Adam choked on a laugh. 

“But Andrew, tell us about your first road trip.” Steven didn’t hesitate when adding the next bit, hoping to sneak it in as subtly as he could, “Who’d you say you were with again?”

Andrew frowned slightly, he hadn’t said who he’d been with to begin with, but he took up the request, “Oh, yeah. I went with my girlfriend at the time, we were actually going to get––“ Andrew spotted the brightness of a Mohawk gas station sign among the blue distance, he quickly pointed out through the front window, “Oh, there, Steven, turn off right here, there’s a Mohawk.” 

“Yep. Thanks.” Steven’s voice sounded tight. He didn’t continue his story, instead they all relished in the silence as Steven rocked the van to the side and slowly rolled next to one of the gas pumps. Once he’d fully stopped the car, they all unbuckled their seatbelt and started opening doors. Adam had trouble opening the side door at first, only sliding it a quarter way and then trying to slip through the gap, his belly decided against it.

“My ass is too big.” 

Andrew chortled, “It’s not your ass, dude, it’s your stomach. Quickly, a car’s coming.” They got Adam out in time before another car pulled up beside them. Steven stayed to fill up the camper van while he and Adam went inside the mini-mart, Adam was handed over the keys to the bathroom outside and Andrew snooped around the shelves. He admired all the different types of keyring designs there were on sale and finally got the chance to figure out where the hell there were at this point, more than an hour into their drive. Turns out they were passing through Victorville, which if Andrew was correct, since he was positive he’d taken this route before, meant they were on their way to Las Vegas. Which brought the question; what on earth did Steven want to do in Las Vegas when they were supposed to be filming episodes for Worth It? He knew of no worthy food restaurants in Las Vegas, they were all taken over by advertising hang over products. It was odd enough for Steven to not want to capture the very beginning of their road trip on camera, and now travelling to Las Vegas; also known as Sin City? He doesn’t even drink for crying out loud.

He quickly grabbed the one keyring that had caught his eye from the beginning; the blue ‘Wanna get LAID? Crawl up a chicken’s ass and wait!’ one, and made his way over to the coffee machine. One dollar coffee was Andrew’s weakness, as it seems, for his knees nearly buckled as soon as the scent of the fresh caffeine hit him. He paid for the two items at the counter and also requested to put the bill for pump three on there too, Steven’ll owe him for the next one. He slipped the keychain into his back pocket, next to his phone, and entertained himself with the thought of buying one from each gas station they happen to stop at. Adam walked in right as Andrew was leaving.

“What? You’re done already?” Adam stood right in front of the sensor, so the door beeped continuously until Andrew shoved him backwards a little, laughing at his dazed expression. 

“Yeah, I’ll be waiting in the van.” 

Steven was getting his wallet out as Andrew strode through the lot to reach the vehicle, he held up his hand reassuringly, “It’s alright, I’ve got it this time. Let’s get back on the road, huh?” 

“Wait, really? You paid?”

“Yeah, Adam’s giving back the keys now, let’s get this baby rolling again.” 

Steven smiled warmly at Andrew, he assumed due to his sudden change in mood which was almost definitely a facade but Steven didn’t need to know that, before walking back around the the driver’s side, “Huh, yeah let’s. Thanks a lot, Drew.” 

Drew. _Drew._

Catching Andrew off guard, his body stopped short when sitting down and his ass hit the very edge of the seat, being unbalanced and naturally clumsy, Andrew let out a small yelp before sliding off completely and landing on the pavement with a thud. He vaguely heard Steven yell out his name as well as an enormous fit of laughter from behind him. Steven came to his side before Adam did, who was almost on the ground also, instead from laughing too hard. 

“Andrew! Jesus, are you alright? That sounded like it hurt.” 

As much as Steven sounded concerned, it was also laced with amusement, which didn’t help at all, because at the moment he opened his mouth to reply positively, the heat of the coffee he had spilt all over the front of his jeans had finally seeped through fully. 

“Y–– Fuck! No! Fuck, shit! No! Ow, ow, coffee, hot coffee, ow, ahh, fuck.” 

Andrew ignored the empty cup by his shoulder and rolled around on the ground, completely crushing it with his weight and, frankly, not giving a shit about how much dirtier he was making himself. His dick was burning. It was on fire with boiling, delicious, flaming, coffee bean juice. He should have known his love for coffee would punish him some day. The pain ceased after a while, after a while of Steven jogging around his body in agony, demanding answers from Andrew about what to do and how to help, after a while of Adam almost fainting because he couldn’t breathe without wheezing out another laugh.

“I’m alright, I’m all good.” Andrew sat himself up, staring down at the massive wet patch at the front of his jeans, completely covering his crotch and down his upper thighs. It really just looked like he’d taken the longest piss of his life, straight into his pants. So no, it wasn’t that bad, could have been worse, could have been actual urine. “Is there such thing as a coffee curse? I think I’ve got the coffee curse.”

“I think you’ve got the curse of an idiot.” Adam suggested, dragging himself off the ground and over to where Andrew was sitting. 

Steven held his phone in his hand, ready to dial some numbers, “Are you sure you’re alright? Do you need to go to the hospital? Are you still in pain? Do you think your penis––“

“My penis is fine, thank you very much.” He scrubbed a hand down his face, “Let me just change into some new pants and then we can leave.” 

Steven gave him a hand off the ground and they walked together to the side of the camper van and opened the doors to retrieve the bags at the very back. It was at that moment when Andrew suddenly remembered that he’d only brought one pair of pants on this trip, his others were covered in cat hair so he’d put them in the wash and supposedly forgotten about them in the dryer, leaving without them. Fuck. 

“Uhh, shit, Steven,”

“What? What is it? Are you hurting again?”

Andrew tried to smile but it came out as a grimace, “No, not hurting. Just–– I, ah, I forgot all my pants at home.” He waited for a reaction, none came, “These are my only pair.” He motioned down to his coffee ruined trousers, obviously not suitable for wearing around in public. 

“Oh.” It was drawn out and thoughtful, like Steven was only just processing what Andrew was saying, as if it was entirely unbelievable. Adam spun around the corner of the van, pressing up close to them.

“Wait, did you just,” Adam wheezed on his last word, “Did you just say they’re you’re only pants?” 

Andrew nodded, almost shamefully. And off Adam goes again, grabbing at the side of the vehicle as if it would stop himself from laughing so hard.  
“Yes, yes, alright! They’re my only pair, I forgot the rest at home in the washing, I don’t have––“ Andrew groaned into his palms, the harder he pressed into his eye sockets, the darker it became, and the more he could pretend he wasn’t standing in the middle of nowhere at some deserted gas station, with a now cold breeze blowing against his dick because he’d spilt his coffee all over himself, all because Steven referred to him using a nickname. Bloody Steven. “I knew I shouldn’t have agreed to this, we haven’t even gotten to our first destination and I already regret this entire thing. What are we even doing?”

“No, Andrew, don’t say that. You’re overreacting. Here, see,” Steven pushed him out of the way, reaching down the back and unzipped his own bag, pulling out a pair of his own pants. Except they were shorts. And surely far too small for Andrew’s thunder thighs. “You can some of mine. Or some of Adam’s, if you would prefer.” 

He took the pink shorts into his hands slowly, looking down at them with what could only be described as a pitiful look. It was true, Andrew was definitely pitying himself right now, who wouldn’t? 

“Steven, that’s very nice of you, really. But I don’t think I’ll fit into these, I’m much bigger than you.” 

Steven tightened the fists at his sides and laughed quietly, “If you think they’ll be too small, I’m sure Adam will let you fit into some of his pants, he’s more your size.” 

They both heard Adam take the first breath in a while, he stood up fully now, composed. 

“Nope. Sorry, Andrew. You’re not getting any of my pants.” 

“Why not? What do you have against me wearing your pants?” 

“I just don’t want you to, it’s as simple as that.”“That argument isn’t in the slightest valid, Adam. Better luck next time, now which one is your biggest pair?”

Adam stretched his arm out to stop Andrew from getting to their bags, “I mean it, you’re not getting into my trousers.”

“Adam. Please, for fuck’s sake, just let me––“

“Nope. Get yourself into Steven’s, they’ll be nice and cozy. You might find that you enjoy it more than a bland pair of jeans.”

Andrew mustered up the deadliest glare he could and shot it with full power at Adam. The man didn’t flinch. Defeated, he held Steven’s shorts tighter and excused himself to go ask for the bathroom key back inside the mini-mart.

“I hate you.” He said to Adam as he walked past, whose response was to let out a cackle. 

Andrew’s breath felt shaky when he asked for the key, exiting the building again to circle around the back where the restroom was located. He knew coming along wouldn’t lead to good things, how did he know that? He was so very close to just apologising to Steven and making up some work related excuse, or a family emergency. But it was the look in Steven’s eyes when he first interrupted him from filming the intro by his desk, it was the look that stopped him. He often forgot about Steven’s struggles with friends, how he found them hard to make, how he could it even harder to keep, these types of thing’s for Andrew came so naturally and easily he never thought there were difficulties attached to it. And so he knew how bloody much this meant to Steven, especially now that he’d admitted it was his first road trip, he knew that Steven was relying on him and Adam to feel comfortable, to be having fun and to make Steven feel better about himself. 

Andrew shimmied out of his wet jeans and plopped them on the ground beside him, just looking at Steven’s shorts made his thighs feel tight and constricted. He’d have to remind himself to buy more pants as soon as possible. Andrew stepped into the pink shorts, they were board shorts, which was the only positive factor to it, and pulled the waistband up to his hips. they stopped right by his knee. It didn’t look half as bad as he’d predicted, thanks to his dark coloured shirt. Grey and pink, huh? Not too bad. Wait, no, never mind. Andrew stepped forward to grab his pants off the floor and instantly he felt the pull, these were _definitely_ too small.

Thankfully he didn’t rip them by the time he’d exited the bathroom. They caged his crouch beautifully, if only he was a stripper putting on a show, because everything was on show. The backs of his thighs screamed in panic of ripping the material every time he walked and Andrew could only imagine how good his ass looked in these. At least it was airy at his knees, right?

After returning the key, he slowly made his way over to the camper van, for the second time. The shorts were definitely not helping his soggy mood but he was determined to get out of here as fast as possible, he needed a hotel. He opened the passenger’s door and slipped in carefully, mindful of just how tight everything was. Andrew flung his jeans backwards, almost hitting Adam in the face, who was back to lounging on the couch. 

“Let’s get out of here, yeah?” 

There wasn’t an answer. When Andrew looked over at Steven, he wasn’t at all surprise to see him ogling his shorts. At the time he hadn’t thought anything of it, it was the reaction he’d expect from anyone. Andrew waved a hand in Steven’s face, who pulled away quickly and looked stunned. 

“I know, they’re fucking tight. Let’s get going, I just want to get to Vegas as fast as possible.”

“Alri–– wait! How did you know we’re going to Vegas?” 

He tried not to notice how oddly hurt Steven looked, “We’re in Victorville, I take this route all the time, I think we all do. Where else would we be going?” It came out harsher than he thought and Steven immediately snapped his eyes to the road, frowning slightly.

“Okay.” 

About a minute after they’d left, Adam tapped Andrew on the shoulder, who spun his head around to look at him. Adam shook his head slightly, his face contoured with disappointment and what Andrew could only describe as ‘you know better’. He turned back around and let it bother him for the next few hours. 

**Author's Note:**

> dont forget to comment guys, yall all know how much they can encourage an author to keep at it! and i really fucking want to finish this but sometimes sheer determination doesnt go as far as you'd want it to, i really appreciate any read, any kudos, any comments, and i love you all


End file.
